


Of wallflowers and fuckboys

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, I'm also jealous of him because he got to slap Ushijima's ass, It's depressing, M/M, Party, Sexual Content, Tendou could never say no to him, Ushijima is cute, and I could never, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Wallflower Toshi gets his virginity taken by fuckboy Satori and enjoys every second of it. He has no clue that he turns over Satori's worldview in the process.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Of wallflowers and fuckboys

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a threadfic on Twitter and got LONK
> 
> it's not that spicy, tbh

It all starts with a college party. 

Because of course it does. 

Except it's actually really weird that this story starts with a party because while Satori considers them his natural habitat, Wakatoshi really does not.  
It's his first party and he's only there because Semi dragged him there. Something about having to socialize with people his age. Wakatoshi's just glad Reon is also there. 

It's almost 11pm and Wakatoshi would really rather be sleeping right now but alas, his friends need someone to get them home safely. Semi doesn't look like he should drive whereas Reon doesn't have a license.  
It's during those thoughts that someone approaches Wakatoshi from behind and gives him a hearty slap on the ass. He whips around, only to come face-to-face (which he's really not used to) with a guy that looks like everything he isn't. 

His lip is pierced, his brow is pierced and his hair is fiery red. His black clothes hug his body obscenely, leaving nothing to the imagination, and Wakatoshi feels intimidated.  
He might be big and strong, but he's shy and careful off the court.  
If this guy decided to start something right now, Wakatoshi probably wouldn't even want to shove him. 

Luckily, the guy doesn't seem hostile, nor does he get any closer. 

"Name's Tendou Satori. You might've heard it before." 

Wakatoshi has. This might not be his scene but everyone on campus knows about Tendou Satori.  
And seemingly half of those people have slept with him before.  
He has the reputation to be a bit of a fuckboy but Wakatoshi doesn't think his amount of sexual partners should define him. 

It's also honestly impressive that he's so experienced. 

Wakatoshi can't imagine what that must be like. 

What sex must be like. 

"Not very talkative, huh? Makes me want to make you noisy all the more. Has anyone ever told you what a work of art your thighs are?" 

Really, Wakatoshi should feel insulted. He should feel disgusted. He should feel anything but this; Embarrassed but flattered.  
Satori has probably said that a hundred times but Wakatoshi can't help but want to let himself be wrapped around his finger anyways.  
Because if he's going to lose his virginity (and he wants to), why not do it with someone experienced? Make it good? 

In the end, he texts Reon to call a cab or take a bus and that he'll pay them back so he can go home with Satori and get pounded into the next day. At least he thought he'd be pounded.

Satori isn't sure why he asks, it's never concerned him before. 

"Are you a virgin, baby?" 

His hook-up shyly nods, huge fingers fiddling with each other. He's insanely cute.  
"Hm, I'll show you the ropes, then," Satori hums, hands gliding over the man's pecs. Satori would almost go as far as to call them tits. 

"What's your name, baby?" "Wakatoshi." "Well, Wakatoshi, I hope you're ready to have the best sex of your life. And for your first time, too." 

Wakatoshi sure as hell feels like it's the best sex he'll ever have. 

Satori's cock fills him nicely, his own is pressed between their sweaty bodies and there's no way anyone won't know what he did with the amount of hickeys, scratches and bruises on his body.  
He can't even bring himself to mind that he's drooling and crying, right in front of Satori's eyes. It just feels so good, he can't help it. He has no control over his body anymore and it doesn't get better after he spills between their abdomens. 

The last thing he feels is Satori gently brushing his hair out of his sweaty face.

"Oh, you're still here," Satori states before he can think better of it. 

"Sorry. I can go if you don't want me here. I'm sorry if this is awkward, I-" 

Satori puts a hand on Wakatoshi's shoulder to stop him from overthinking. "It's fine. I was just surprised. Usually people don't want to see me the morning after. Or ever again." 

"That's mean." 

As unexpected as Wakatoshi reaction was, him standing in front of Satori's door with flowers and asking for a date a week later is even more unexpected. 

Satori can't say no to that face, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty active on Twitter, my account is @Just_Joe_please/Jouta – feel free to reach out to me with ideas, criticism or just for fun. :}
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :}


End file.
